


Hey, Sweet Thang

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: December 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: EMILY CAN DO THINGS OK??, F/F, fluff and nothing happens lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Day 8: baking sweet treats
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Hey, Sweet Thang

“Okay, I have added the egg,” Emily said, looking into the stand mixer. She’d already beat the butter and sugar until they were smooth. Moving back to the laptop she’d set on an empty counter. “It says...egg yolk. Egg _and_ egg yolk?”

JJ smiled at her, gently bouncing Henry on her hip. “You need more yolks than whites, so you’ll have to separate an egg.”

“Oh.” Emily swallowed nervously. “Ok. I can do that.”

“Yes, you can.”

After her confession that sometimes the teasing hurt, Emily and JJ were trying to figure out ways to make her feel better. They had planned to make cookies today, but JJ had woken up with a massive hangover. She’d asked to make cookies later in the month, but Emily had stepped up to the plate and she was determined to save the day.

Nevermind that she had never made cookies before in her life. JJ was holding Henry and supervising, so that was good. Emily could do this. She wasn’t going to snickerdoodles best her.

“Alright,” she muttered, picking up an egg. “I have to break it in half and like… Um.”

JJ leaned against the counter next to her, absent-mindedly taking her hair out of Henry’s fist. “Get a bowl,” she instructed, waiting until Emily did that. “Now crack the egg. Try to get it in the middle.” Emily tapped the egg on the side of the bowl, making a fairly decent crack. “Upright. Gently pour the egg back and forth until the yolk is in one half of the shell, and the egg white falls into the bowl.”

“Ok.”

Emily did her best, being as careful as she could. It was nerve-wracking to have JJ watch her so closely, but she kept her calm. The egg white fell into the bowl and the yolk stayed in the shell. She turned to JJ, beaming.

“I did it!”

“You did,” JJ confirmed cheerfully. She pressed a kiss to Emily’s temple. “Good job, baby. Keep going.”

Emily dropped the yolk into the bowl, frowning. “Now it feels patronizing. I’m not Henry.”

JJ chuckled, but she nodded and moved away, slowly dancing with Henry until she was across the kitchen. “Your Mama is a big girl and she’s doing a great job and I’m not being patronizing, I’m just happy for her.” JJ picked up Henry’s little arm, waving it at Emily when she looked over her shoulder at them. “Yeah, Mama,” she said in a small voice, pretending to be Henry, “I think Mama is so cool and grown-up.”

Rolling eyes, Emily lets her mouth turn up into a smile to let her wife know she isn’t actually upset. She enjoys the encouragement, but too much and it feels like JJ is just doing this to humor her. Picking up the teaspoon, she opened the vanilla extract with one hand. This baking thing wasn’t as hard as she expected.

JJ groaned as Henry tugged hard on her hair and made her hangover headache worse. She bounced him again, trying to distract him. “Come on, baby. Mama’s not feeling so good.”

“Do you need water?” Emily asked, concerned. She added the vanilla extract to the bowl as she looked at JJ. “Let me get you a glass.”

“You keep going,” JJ said, waving her off. “I’ll get it.”

JJ went to get herself some water as Emily turned the mixer on. It hummed to life, beating everything together. She pulled a glass down from the cabinet, watching as Emily squinted at her computer screen.

The rest of the baking went by quickly. Emily added all the dry ingredients and mixed them together until the dough was thick, just like the recipe said it would be. JJ sat on the counter, holding Henry with one arm while she drank water. She kind of liked just hanging out and watching Emily work. If this went well, she’d let Emily make food more often.

She really didn’t think that Emily was useless. It was just fun to tease her about her privileged upbringing. Emily was a little embarrassed by it, even though JJ had told her a million times that she liked the fact that Emily could teach her about the world and take her to new places. Just like Emily was charmed by all the small town, folksy nonsense that embarrassed JJ, the blonde loved learning about Emily’s past.

Rolling the dough into balls, Emily looked over at JJ, grinning when she saw her nursing Henry and her hangover. “You were _very_ handsy last night. I’m glad we’re getting Hotch and Rossi nice gifts.”

“Oh my god,” JJ groaned, closing her eyes. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Emily told her, setting down the last dough ball. “You were pretty cute. Although, I am glad that Penelope has a huge couch because I was _not_ about to squeeze into that bed with you and her.”

“We would have cuddled you!”

“I know,” Emily laughed, rolling her eyes. “That’s why I left you two together. I was Tara’s little spoon. It was nice.”

Henry babbled happily and Emily jogged across the kitchen to him, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Laughing, Henry held his arms out to Emily. She turned wide, dark eyes on JJ, pouting.

“Please…” she begged, making her lower lip tremble. “I did all the noisy parts. You just have to roll them in the mix and put them into the oven.”

“Oh, alright,” JJ giggled, handing the baby over. “I guess you’ve done your part.”

Emily gasped into Henry’s face, earning a happy blub. “Yeah!” she said cheerfully. “I did my part and I did it well!”

JJ could the bowl of cinnamon and sugar that Emily had prepared. She picked up a ball of dough, pinching a bit off to taste. It was actually really good and JJ hummed happily. She looked over her shoulder to grin at her wife and son.

“Great job, Em!” JJ said, giving her a thumbs up. “It’s really good.”

Emily perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” JJ replied, turning back to her task. “It’s great. You’ve got a real talent. I’m going to make you do this more often.”

“Let’s not test it.”

JJ got to work covering the dough balls with the cinnamon sugar. It didn’t take her too long and then she slid the cookie sheet into the oven. Once that was set, she hesitated for a moment. Quickly licking her finger, she dabbed it into cinnamon sugar.

Emily leaned to the side, trying to see what JJ was doing. Something was going on over there, but she was holding Henry and was too busy keeping his hands out of her hair. She laughed when JJ turned around, her lips coated with cinnamon sugar.

“Oh, wow,” Emily chuckled, “that’s my girl.”

JJ crossed the kitchen quickly and kissed Emily, carefully avoiding Henry. The kiss tasted sweet, sugar and cinnamon dissolving in their mouths. Sucking JJ’s bottom lip into her mouth, cleaning it off. She knew the cookies were going to taste amazing, but nothing was as sweet as her wife’s kisses.

“Set a time,” Emily said, pulling away. “Don’t burn my cookies.”

Raising an eyebrow, JJ took her phone out of her pocket and set a timer. “Your cookies are safe. I won’t ruin your accomplishment.”

“Thanks for letting me do this,” Emily said quietly, handing Henry over. “It feels good to make something.”

“You’re good at a lot of things, Emily.” JJ kissed her quickly, mouth still sweet as candy. “Now, we know you’re good at baking, too.”

“That’s right!” Laughing, Emily brushed a hand through JJ’s hair. “Mark the date - December 8th is the day we learned that Emily Prentiss can bake.”

JJ laughed, glad that her wife was feeling better. “Happy December 8th! A new holiday! Emily Prentiss Day!”

“Happy Emily Prentiss Day!”


End file.
